Georgia's Megafab London Adventure
by DancingInMyNuddyPants
Summary: Sequel! Georgia is back and she is in love! for real this time. Now that she is in Lurrrve heaven will she be able to convince the ancients to let her go to London on a megafabtrip to london with the ace gang and their lads?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! The sequel! I hope you all like it. **

**ATTENTION: Any new readers should go and readmy first one, Sophisticosity, Womanosity and...Snogosity?  
Because this is the sequel to that one.**  
**  
Anyhow, here goes...**

**Georgias Megafab London Adventure**

**Monday August 1st**

**3:00 pm**

Same bat place, same bat time.  
My Vati doesnt seem to be too gifted in the brains department.  
He is, however, tremendously gifted in the porky/useless department.

**3:05 pm**

He just came storming into my room like a large round storming thing and went ballisticamus.  
"The phone bill is out of bloody control this month!"  
I said in a caring way,  
"Vati please do not swear in front of me I am very impressionable at this tender age of mine."  
"Don't be such a bloody nuisance."  
Oh, thats nice, isn't it? Well El Beardo, captain of the robinmobile driving loons, I am not the one intruding in my daughters room whilst she is trying to get ready for a night on the town.

**3:15 pm**

I must have been switched at birth, it is impossible to believe I am the daughter of Mr. & Mrs. Loon of the century.  
Neither of them seem to have any wit or charm to hold to their name.  
It is obvious I am not their daughter.

**3:17 pm**

Or perhaps Mutti had a juicy affair with some random bloke who was very dishy and charming and Vati never knew and they raised me as his daughter. That must be it. There is no other explanation.  
And after all, my Mutti is world renowned for her abilities to flirt with other men.

**3:20 pm**

Just realized that I have most unfortunately inherited Vati's humungo conk, so I must be his daughter.  
Poo.

**3:30 pm**

Still, lalalalalalala. Life is fab! I am in lurrrrve heaven.  
Dave the Laugh loves me and I love him! How fabitty fab fab could things be?  
Pretty bloody fabtastic, thats what you are thinking.

I am starting my beauty regime for my first night out on the town as an official woman in love.

**5:00 pm**

In the bath, my face mask attatched to my face, and checking for any orangutang business.  
Something that my dear Mutti has selfishly passed on to me, along with her 'danger to shipping' basoomas.  
They float in the water, it would be really bloody hilarious if it weren't for the fact that they are attached to me.

**5:13 pm**

Libby, my darling (and a tad insane) little sister,has just burstinto the bathroom fully dressed. I almost jumped at the sight of her actually covered, it is a very rare sight to see.  
"Hi Ginger, I want to come in the bath!"  
"No Libbs, darling, you are in your clothes."  
"So?"  
She has started to surprise me lately, she is actually beginning to speak like a sane person and string sentences together properly. She is five years old, after all. She is still as crazy as ever, though.  
"I want to get in the bath!"  
"No, Libby, you can't."  
"Yes I can!"  
"No you cannot!"  
"Yes I can!"  
Splash.She jumped into the bathtub with her clothing on. Soon my Mutti and Vati were up in the bathroom investigating the noise. I tried to cover myself with bubbles in case dad could see any bits or pieces of me. Erlack.  
Then Angus and Gordy meandered in and started licking the bubbles and getting manic hiccoughs.  
Why can I not have a normal family like Jas? Did I do something terrible in a past life?

**6:00 pm**

Rang Jas.  
"Jas?"  
"Uh-huh."  
She seemed preoccupied.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm painting my toenails."  
"How are you holding up the phone?"  
"I'm using the nook between my ear and shoulder."  
"Are you sitting down because that sounds painful."  
"It's not painful, Gee."  
"Are you sure, will you get a pain in your neck? You might."  
"I won't get a pain in my neck."  
"You don't know that yet Jas."  
She sighed in a huffy knickers type of way,  
"What is it you want?"  
"I want to know what you are wearing to the gig tonight."  
"My new denim skirt and purple haulter top with the velvety stuff."  
"Oh yes, good choice. I think I will be wearing my black trousers with..."  
"Gee, I'd love to chat with you longer but I am beginning to get a crick in my neck."  
"You said you wouldnt!"  
"Well, I didn't know. Bye."  
And she hung up.  
How selfish is that?  
I listened to what she was going to wear.

**6:05 pm**

Still, we are all in our nuddypants under our clothes anyways.  
And Dave loves me for me and all that lovey-dovey crap.

**8:00 pm**

Met the ace gang at the clock tower at 8 sharp. We all did the linky linky thing with our arms until we arrived at the Phoenix.  
The stiff Dylans were playing tonight. Ooer. Masimo, though I have completely pushed him and any other boy from my mind, is one of the most gorgey people alive.

**9:00 pm**

So far everything has been going really great. Everyone is having a smashing time and the Stiff Dylans haven't even started playing yet.  
The fabs and I were suffering from insane bouts of 'lets go down to the disco' syndrome for a while on the dance floor and now we are having a cool off with some drinks.  
Ellen was having an alarming dither attack, even for herself, she is second place dither champion next to Herr Kamyer our German teacher.  
"Oh I really, REALLY fancy Brendan."  
"We know." Said I, Jas, Jools, and Rosie.  
"But I really REALLY, like, rate him."  
"We know."  
"You know, REALLY!"  
I said, "Yes Ellen, we know, as we have said many times."  
"Sorry." She blushed. "I just REALLYfancy him."  
We all sighed and went back to the dance floor.

**9:30 pm**

The lads all arrived looking mighty scrummy yumboes.  
Rosie ran up to Sven, who was wearing alarming neon green shorts and a white tank top that said, _Surfs up dude _on it. Like one of those really crap american prats with the long blonde hair that spend all day at the beach. Well, they are all pretty gorgey, but not the type that you would want to be doing a brain surgery on you.  
Jools and Ellen went to snog Rollo and Brendan and Po found Hunky and they went off dancing. Where was Dave my laugh?  
"Where's Dave?" I asked Hunky.  
"Oh, he's on his way, he was just-er-getting something ready."  
Huh. A surprise perhaps?

Suddenly Dave's voice was heard all over the club,  
"Will Georgia Nicholson please come to the bar as her boyfriend, who goes by the name of David, is lost and cannot find her."  
I laughed and headed over to him where he was holding up the little microphone behind the bar.  
"Hello, gorgeous. You are looking groovy. Any chance of a snog?"  
"There is a chance." I said in a cool way.  
"Oh? And how much of a chance would that be?" He gave me his gorgey naughty smile as he ran his hands through my hair.  
"It depends, on how well you dance." And I pulled him onto the floor and we did some really groovy dancing. There was alot of hip waggling, head nodding and finger pointing involved and it was bloody funny.

"So, sex kitty, how do you rate me in the dancing department?"  
I didn't answer him, I just pulled him into the backstage area and we snogged for what seemed like hours. Mmmmmmmmmm.  
Lurrrrve heaven.

**12:04 am**

Fab night!  
Rosie reminded me that I still had to ask permission from my ancients to go on the megafabtripto Londonas Sven has just got his drivers license. I'm not sure if I want to put my life in the hands of Sven at the wheel, but it sounds like a cool trip.  
I will ask them tommorow, if I do not die of hypothermia-whatsit from Libby's cold botty. I swear to sandra she must shove ice cubes down her knickers and then get into bed with me. It's not pleasant.

But oh well I say, I am in love, so tiny trivial things like cold naked botties and troublesome ancients will not get in my way of Lurrrve Heaven.

**A/N  
There you have it! The first chappy of the sequel! I told myself I would write it by this weekend and I just scraped in on Sunday lol. Unfortunately school is on tommorow as it is every monday through till friday so I probably wont write again until next weekend.I might squeeze in some time though. **

**Anyhow, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chappy! **

**Emma.**

**Here it is! The sequel! I hope you all like it. **

**ATTENTION: Any new readers should go and readmy first one, Sophisticosity, Womanosity and...Snogosity?  
Because this is the sequel to that one.**  
**  
Anyhow, here goes...**

**Georgias Megafab London Adventure**

**Monday August 1st**

**3:00 pm**

Same bat place, same bat time.  
My Vati doesnt seem to be too gifted in the brains department.  
He is, however, tremendously gifted in the porky/useless department.

**3:05 pm**

He just came storming into my room like a large round storming thing and went ballisticamus.  
"The phone bill is out of bloody control this month!"  
I said in a caring way,  
"Vati please do not swear in front of me I am very impressionable at this tender age of mine."  
"Don't be such a bloody nuisance."  
Oh, thats nice, isn't it? Well El Beardo, captain of the robinmobile driving loons, I am not the one intruding in my daughters room whilst she is trying to get ready for a night on the town.

**3:15 pm**

I must have been switched at birth, it is impossible to believe I am the daughter of Mr. & Mrs. Loon of the century.  
Neither of them seem to have any wit or charm to hold to their name.  
It is obvious I am not their daughter.

**3:17 pm**

Or perhaps Mutti had a juicy affair with some random bloke who was very dishy and charming and Vati never knew and they raised me as his daughter. That must be it. There is no other explanation.  
And after all, my Mutti is world renowned for her abilities to flirt with other men.

**3:20 pm**

Just realized that I have most unfortunately inherited Vati's humungo conk, so I must be his daughter.  
Poo.

**3:30 pm**

Still, lalalalalalala. Life is fab! I am in lurrrrve heaven.  
Dave the Laugh loves me and I love him! How fabitty fab fab could things be?  
Pretty bloody fabtastic, thats what you are thinking.

I am starting my beauty regime for my first night out on the town as an official woman in love.

**5:00 pm**

In the bath, my face mask attatched to my face, and checking for any orangutang business.  
Something that my dear Mutti has selfishly passed on to me, along with her 'danger to shipping' basoomas.  
They float in the water, it would be really bloody hilarious if it weren't for the fact that they are attached to me.

**5:13 pm**

Libby, my darling (and a tad insane) little sister,has just burstinto the bathroom fully dressed. I almost jumped at the sight of her actually covered, it is a very rare sight to see.  
"Hi Ginger, I want to come in the bath!"  
"No Libbs, darling, you are in your clothes."  
"So?"  
She has started to surprise me lately, she is actually beginning to speak like a sane person and string sentences together properly. She is five years old, after all. She is still as crazy as ever, though.  
"I want to get in the bath!"  
"No, Libby, you can't."  
"Yes I can!"  
"No you cannot!"  
"Yes I can!"  
Splash.She jumped into the bathtub with her clothing on. Soon my Mutti and Vati were up in the bathroom investigating the noise. I tried to cover myself with bubbles in case dad could see any bits or pieces of me. Erlack.  
Then Angus and Gordy meandered in and started licking the bubbles and getting manic hiccoughs.  
Why can I not have a normal family like Jas? Did I do something terrible in a past life?

**6:00 pm**

Rang Jas.  
"Jas?"  
"Uh-huh."  
She seemed preoccupied.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm painting my toenails."  
"How are you holding up the phone?"  
"I'm using the nook between my ear and shoulder."  
"Are you sitting down because that sounds painful."  
"It's not painful, Gee."  
"Are you sure, will you get a pain in your neck? You might."  
"I won't get a pain in my neck."  
"You don't know that yet Jas."  
She sighed in a huffy knickers type of way,  
"What is it you want?"  
"I want to know what you are wearing to the gig tonight."  
"My new denim skirt and purple haulter top with the velvety stuff."  
"Oh yes, good choice. I think I will be wearing my black trousers with..."  
"Gee, I'd love to chat with you longer but I am beginning to get a crick in my neck."  
"You said you wouldnt!"  
"Well, I didn't know. Bye."  
And she hung up.  
How selfish is that?  
I listened to what she was going to wear.

**6:05 pm**

Still, we are all in our nuddypants under our clothes anyways.  
And Dave loves me for me and all that lovey-dovey crap.

**8:00 pm**

Met the ace gang at the clock tower at 8 sharp. We all did the linky linky thing with our arms until we arrived at the Phoenix.  
The stiff Dylans were playing tonight. Ooer. Masimo, though I have completely pushed him and any other boy from my mind, is one of the most gorgey people alive.

**9:00 pm**

So far everything has been going really great. Everyone is having a smashing time and the Stiff Dylans haven't even started playing yet.  
The fabs and I were suffering from insane bouts of 'lets go down to the disco' syndrome for a while on the dance floor and now we are having a cool off with some drinks.  
Ellen was having an alarming dither attack, even for herself, she is second place dither champion next to Herr Kamyer our German teacher.  
"Oh I really, REALLY fancy Brendan."  
"We know." Said I, Jas, Jools, and Rosie.  
"But I really REALLY, like, rate him."  
"We know."  
"You know, REALLY!"  
I said, "Yes Ellen, we know, as we have said many times."  
"Sorry." She blushed. "I just REALLYfancy him."  
We all sighed and went back to the dance floor.

**9:30 pm**

The lads all arrived looking mighty scrummy yumboes.  
Rosie ran up to Sven, who was wearing alarming neon green shorts and a white tank top that said, _Surfs up dude _on it. Like one of those really crap american prats with the long blonde hair that spend all day at the beach. Well, they are all pretty gorgey, but not the type that you would want to be doing a brain surgery on you.  
Jools and Ellen went to snog Rollo and Brendan and Po found Hunky and they went off dancing. Where was Dave my laugh?  
"Where's Dave?" I asked Hunky.  
"Oh, he's on his way, he was just-er-getting something ready."  
Huh. A surprise perhaps?

Suddenly Dave's voice was heard all over the club,  
"Will Georgia Nicholson please come to the bar as her boyfriend, who goes by the name of David, is lost and cannot find her."  
I laughed and headed over to him where he was holding up the little microphone behind the bar.  
"Hello, gorgeous. You are looking groovy. Any chance of a snog?"  
"There is a chance." I said in a cool way.  
"Oh? And how much of a chance would that be?" He gave me his gorgey naughty smile as he ran his hands through my hair.  
"It depends, on how well you dance." And I pulled him onto the floor and we did some really groovy dancing. There was alot of hip waggling, head nodding and finger pointing involved and it was bloody funny.

"So, sex kitty, how do you rate me in the dancing department?"  
I didn't answer him, I just pulled him into the backstage area and we snogged for what seemed like hours. Mmmmmmmmmm.  
Lurrrrve heaven.

**12:04 am**

Fab night!  
Rosie reminded me that I still had to ask permission from my ancients to go on the megafabtripto Londonas Sven has just got his drivers license. I'm not sure if I want to put my life in the hands of Sven at the wheel, but it sounds like a cool trip.  
I will ask them tommorow, if I do not die of hypothermia-whatsit from Libby's cold botty. I swear to sandra she must shove ice cubes down her knickers and then get into bed with me. It's not pleasant.

But oh well I say, I am in love, so tiny trivial things like cold naked botties and troublesome ancients will not get in my way of Lurrrve Heaven.

**A/N  
There you have it! The first chappy of the sequel! I told myself I would write it by this weekend and I just scraped in on Sunday lol. Unfortunately school is on tommorow as it is every monday through till friday so I probably wont write again until next weekend.I might squeeze in some time though. **

**Anyhow, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chappy! **

**Emma.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday Aug 2nd**

**11:00 am**

Perhaps I'll take a new language next term in stalag 14, to change things up. That might be fun.  
What about spanish?  
Mutti has a spanish to english dictionary somewhere in her room. I'll just go an have a little looksee around her room and see what I can find.

**11:15 am**

Snog en espanol is,  
beso

**11:17 am  
**  
How very cooincidental.  
Old people en espanol is, ancianos.  
Sounds a little like ancients, doesnt it?  
I'm quite le genius.

**11:20 am **

I can't be bothered to take a new language.  
Especially one that is as utterly hopeless as spanish.  
In fact, pretty much every language is pretty bloody hopeless.  
Especially german.  
Why can't everyone in the world just learn english and be done with it?

**3:00 pm**

It is time. Time to bite the bullet and ask the ancients if I can go on my megafabtrip to london.  
I am almost certain that they will say no, but hey ho, there may be a chance for me yet. Afterall they did  
surprise me quite a bit last term when they let me stay home alone for two and a half weeks, whilst they blundered  
their way about the Hamburger ago go countryside going to clown car conventions and riding bucking broncos and such.

**3:30 pm**

Here I go.  
I will not let them say no.  
In their pathetico minds they will be thinking,  
'We will not let Georgia go because we want to make her life terrible and all that jazz.'  
But I will not be letting them think this, because I am le genius, and le genius NEVER fails.  
I must gird my loins and do it.

**3:45 pm**

Le genius has failed.  
I used all my girlish charm but it did not work.  
I asked if I could go on a road trip to london with my mates as Sven now had his license.  
Then Vati said, "Is Sven that Norweigen bloke who is a tad on the insane side?"  
"Well-yes...but-"  
Then they just laughed at me. And then Libby joined in with her hog laugh,  
"hoggy-hog-hog-HAWG"  
I thought that was rather rude, yes Sven is a tad on the insane side, but need I remind my Vati that he was the one sitting in the front room wearing plaid trousers and a little beard on the end of his chin. While Mutti throws herself around the room in spandex doing what she calls, 'excercising', and Libby is doing 'snoggling' with our lord sandra.

**4:00 pm**

Perhaps now that my sister has an exclusive relationship with our vati in heavens son/daughter, he will give me things when I ask for them.

**4:30 pm**

Made a list of all the things I want the lord to do for me,  
1) Convince Mutti and Vati that the megafabtrip to london is crucial to my very existence.  
2) Stop the orangutang gene from rearing its ugly head  
3) Give me some control over my nunga nungas  
4) World peace.

**5:06 pm**

Rang Rosie.  
"Rosie."  
"Gee? 'Tis that you?"  
"Mais oui, 'Tis I, Georgia."  
"Why do you ring at such a late hour?"  
"Ro-Ro, It's five o'clock."  
"Oh, I thought it was much later."  
Her and Sven are a match made in heaven as 99.9999999 percent of the time she is quite insane herself.  
"The ancients aren't letting me go on the megafabtrip!"  
"What? But everyone else's parents have agreed."  
"Everyones?"  
"Yes, everyones."  
That's great isn't it? Every other bloody person my age has normal parents who understand the importance  
of megafabtrips to london!  
"Why won't they let you go?"  
"Because they think Sven is insane."  
"Why would they think that?"  
"Rosie...have you met Sven?"  
"Why don't I have him come by and talk to them? Then they can see what a responsible individual he is."  
In the background I could hear loud crashing noises and Sven singing,  
"Oh Ja, I wish I had Jessie's girl, Jessie's chicky oh ja!"  
I was silent and I think Rosie understood what the silence meant.  
"Well, I'll train him a little and make him look presentable. I'll come too and I will make sure he says the right things."  
"Well...I guess that could work. Just make sure he doesnt wear those neon green shorts or anything Sven-like."  
"I will." I heard her go off and say something muffled to Sven, he said something back and she said something again.  
"He's agreed."  
"That was easy."  
"I had to promise him a weeks worth of 'Rosie and Sven'."  
"Erlack. Thank you for sharing."  
"Well, we have to get down to it, Gee Gee. We'll make plans later. Bye!"

**Thursday Aug 4th**

**noon**

Dave my laugh rang.  
"Hey sex kitty. Wanna go for a walk?"

**7:00 pm**

Dave and I walked for about a milisecond before we sat down in the park and snogged for about an hour.  
I was starting to get worried that snogging was all we ever did.Then we stopped and sat on the bench holding hands, watching the people walking by and then proceeding to make fun of them.  
We saw the bummers waddling by and Dave yelled,  
"Alright?"  
They turned to give him a tarty smile then they saw him and I with our noses upturned like pigs staring at them.  
It was a fabtastic laugh. The two of them waddled away muttering, "...children."

**11:00 pm**

Just arrived home.  
Dave thinks its a brilliant idea to have Sven come and chit chat with the ancients.  
He thinks that he should come too, and show my parents that he was a responsible young man that could take  
good care of their daughter.  
I tried to remind him of the time they found him in my bed, but he wouldn't have it.

Sven is landing tommorow night at 7:00.  
May our vati in heaven have mercy on our souls.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

**Second chappy up! Hope you all like it. It's a little shorter than usual, that shouldnt happen often.  
anywho, enjoy!**


	3. Authors note!

**Hey guys author here, I'm sorry about taking so very long. I'm going through a little bit of a writers block right now. I have my exams coming up and so I'll be too busy to write then anyways, but afterwards I intend on reading through the georgia books again in order to get some inspiration lol. Thanks for hanging in there. You'll be hearing from me soon.**

**Love,  
Emma.**


End file.
